


The Ghosts of Zurich

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Reaper76 [65]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Guilt, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Jack hadn’t come to Zurich for the ghosts.He hadn’t come for absolution.He had come to die.





	The Ghosts of Zurich

Jack didn’t go back to Zurich for the ghosts.

    That didn’t mean that he wasn’t aware of them as he made his way through the trees, barely able to make out the ruins in the pre-dawn light, the few walls and buildings that remained little more than shapeless masses looming out of the darkness. At its height Zurich had never slept, there had always been lights to guide you home, people working around the clock, a constant background hum of noise, and the silence now was slightly unnerving. There had been a time when the remnants of the base had been heavily guarded, a net left to catch anyone who had slipped through the cracks. Now, no one cared about the ghosts or this place that had once been the centre of his world. All that remained was an easily circumvented fence that ran the perimeter of the base, and the old Soldier ached to see that it had been forsaken.

Forgotten.

    It was the work of seconds to cut through the fence and slip inside, although he faltered on the other side, sucking in a shaky breath. _I’m home._ It was the first time he had let himself set foot on the base since that day, and it would also be the last time. That thought steadied him, an almost peaceful feeling washing over him as he crouched, knees aching and protesting the movement. However, the rest of his movements were smooth, calm, as he discarded anything that could be used as a weapon, laying them in a neat pile. Rifle. Sidearm. Biotic Canisters. He divested himself of all it, the trappings of a life that was almost over and finally, with a faint tremor in his fingers he reached up to remove his visor, studying it for a moment, remembering all the lives it had helped him take before that too was added to the pile.

Discarded.

    It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he struggled back to his feet, one hand going to the chain around his neck. It was the one thing he had allowed himself to keep, just for a little bit longer, but he yanked it off, cradling it in his hand and running a finger over the writing engraved on the metal discs. Without his visor, there was no way he could read them, but after all this time the words were imprinted on his memory.

Jack Morrison.

Gabriel Reyes.

Two more of Zurich’s ghosts.

      Holding the dog tags tightly in his hand he turned his gaze back to the base, feeling a prickle of unease cutting through the calm that had settled over him. Was he ready to face these ghosts? He wasn’t sure, but it was too late to turn back now, and as much as he feared what he might find, his resolve hadn’t wavered, and slowly he hobbled forward, an old man ready to face the past.

    The sun was just starting to peek above the horizon when he finally reached the top of the incline that led to the base, stepping past the ruined stone circle that marked where that ridiculous statue had once stood. The statue itself had long since been torn down, and he could vaguely make out parts of it scattered amongst the plants that were slowly taking over the ruins. He didn’t let his gaze linger too long, a tightness rising in his chest.

_That should have happened long ago._

    He wasn’t here to dwell on that though and, so he moved on, squinting against the pale sunlight that was slowly reaching towards him, casting Zurich in an eerie light. He could barely make out what remained, almost regretting leaving the visor behind. It would have been nice to see it one last time, even if it was barely an echo of what it had once been. Yet when he dared to close his eyes for a moment, he could still see it as clear as day. He could Zurich as it had once been, that pristine building that had loomed over the area, a symbol of everything they had worked so hard to achieve and the future they were hoping to create. Their home…and if he focused he could hear the chatter of agents in the dining room, Fareeha’s laughter as they chased her down a corridor, Gabriel’s steps, quiet and firm just behind him as they walked to the next meeting.

Footsteps that had grown heavier and more distant as time went on.

     Today there were no footsteps, nothing to herald Gabriel’s arrival and yet Jack knew, stiffening, but not opening his eyes as he felt the tiniest shift in the air behind him. _Gabriel,_ his lips twisted into a wry smile as he felt the burning gaze settle between his shoulders. They had always known the other’s mind, and apparently that much hadn’t changed, as Jack had been careful to leave no hints of what he had planned, not wanting Ana to try and stop him. Yet Gabriel had known…

“Finally, come to pay your respects, Jack?” Gabriel asked, the gravelly tones of the Reaper breaking the spell and Jack slowly opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ruins in front of him, the smile twisting into a bitter grimace.

“No one wants to hear my empty words.” He could feel the ghosts staring back. The men and women who had listened to his empty words, the reassurances and promises he had made while everything had slipped through his fingers, words that they had believed in, trusted…

Gabriel had never believed them.

    Maybe that was why Jack turned now, hiding from the ghosts as he turned to face the other man’s accusing gaze, faltering for a moment when he realised that Gabriel had discarded his mask, leaving him with no escape from the eerie crimson gaze.

“Then why are you here?” Gabriel demanded, and Jack wished that he could see him clearly. Not that he needed to, easily able to imagine the burning anger in those eyes, the snarl that would be tugging at his lips, a malevolent loathing that Jack feared and longed for in equal measure, hearing it in the sharp crack of his next words. “If you’re asking me to forgive you…”

“I’m not asking you too.”

“Then...” Jack cut him off by taking a slow, steady step forward and then another, closing the short distance of them, almost able to see Gabriel’s shifting, disfigured features before he came to a halt, sinking stiffly to his knees in front of the one ghost he could face. Kneeling, unarmed before the one person he trusted to do what needed to be done.

He hadn’t come to Zurich for the ghosts.

He hadn’t come for absolution.

He had come to die.

     He held Gabriel’s gaze for a long moment, wishing that he could see his face more clearly, that he could trace the features he had once known as well on his own, wanting to imprint them on his memory one more time no matter how much they might’ve changed. He wished for many things, selfish things, but he didn’t voice any of them, lingering for another moment under that burning gaze before slowly he bowed his head. He wasn’t sure whether it was the whispering of the ghosts or his own thoughts, but there was a rushing sound in his ears as he lowered his gaze to the ground. It wasn’t fear. Any fear he’d had about this moment had fled a long time ago, or maybe it hadn’t, because there was a tremor to his fingers as he grasped the ground and, yet his breathing was slow, steady, his voice calm when he realised that Gabriel hadn’t moved. “It’s time.”

    Finally, there was movement, and Jack held himself in place as he heard the heavy tread coming towards him, feeling vulnerable suddenly, but he refused to let himself move even when Gabriel’s boots came into view. The other man stopped just in front of him, and Jack waited, the tremor fading as he listened for the sound of the shotgun being cocked. He jolted, when instead of the sound he had been expecting, he felt Gabriel’s hand on his head, fingers tangling briefly in his hair, gentle despite the armoured talons. It was a fleeting echo of the past, one that made his heart twist painfully, the whispers in his ears intensifying before Gabriel’s touch tightened, the pressure just the right side of painful grounding him and Jack understood this wasn’t forgiveness. It was acceptance.

    He closed his eyes feeling completely at peace for the first time in years, and he briefly allowed himself the indulgence of leaning into Gabriel’s touch. He ached for it when Gabriel stepped back, but he didn’t protest the loss, the whispering in his ears finally falling quiet as he heard Gabriel cocking his shotgun, unflinching when the cool burn of metal replaced the warmth of the other’s touch.

Silence.

The Ghosts held their breath.

And one of their own came home.


End file.
